1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article delivery apparatus which carries out article delivery through a tray and is capable of carrying out article delivery operations effectively between the tray which holds articles such as products, intermediate products, parts etc. thereon and a working station in a factory etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional manufacturing line or processing line of a factory, tedious handling operations such as delivery, loading or unloading of parts, intermediate products or finished products are repeatedly carried out. These operations are troublesome and require much time.
In this connection, it is to be noted that industrial robots have been introduced into various manufacturing lines or processing lines, but that to utilize such industrial robots effectively in small-lot manufacturing of articles of different kinds, peripheral equipment with considerable flexibility is required. However, there has not yet been provided such flexible peripheral equipment which can effectively operate with the industrial robot. Heretofore, belt conveyors are used to deliver articles to the robots or receive articles from the robots. Such belt conveyors require rather large scale installations and they are not suitable for making rapid and precise delivery of a large amount of articles in association with the robots.